Rinne Rokudō
Rinne Rokudō is the main protagonist and leading male character of Kyōkai no Rinne. He is part human and part Shinigami but describes himself as a "sort of" Shinigami. He is main love interest of Sakura Mamiya. He is voiced by Kaito Ishikawa also voiced Ledo, Tenya Iida and Kaki. Appearance Rinne has fire engine red hair and similar red eyes. He's normally seen wearing his old middle school track uniform, which consists of a black pair of pants, along with a black coat that goes over a white short sleeved T-shirt and has a white lining over the edges of the collar. Rinne's signature Haori of The Underworld outfit is normally seen whenever he's in battle and exorcising spirits. On his Haori is the Red Wheel of Samsara, or Wheel of Reincarnation. He wore a smaller version Haori as a child and the one currently in his possession is assumed to have been passed down from his grandmother, Tamako. Personality Rinne describes himself as a "sort of" Shinigami, or god of death. He ferries souls between the land of the living and dead, and most of the spirits he encounters are stuck in the living world with unresolved needs. Rinne patiently tends to the spirits he encounters, even when it would be easier to simply banish them into the afterlife. Rinne is shown to be a kind and light-hearted Shinigami. He doesn't force spirits to pass on quickly, but instead patiently helps them unless, of course, they anger him. He's careful with his strategies and battle plans, unlike Rumiko's previous male protagonists who prefer to quickly attack without thinking. Rinne also respects the female protagonist, calling Sakura by her full name and he also doesn't fight or argue with Sakura whenever Sakura is questioning him. Rinne is quite the protective of Sakura Mamiya, often wondering about her well being and how she will react to certain actions of his. He falls for Sakura very early on and this possibly due to the fact that she's not judgmental of his social status as some people (Shinigami included) would. when asked about it, Rinne replied that "Sakura is as kind as an angel." and he makes it clear that he genuinely cares for her. Even so, somehow Sakura manages to misinterpret their relationship and his confessions constantly. She even, unintentionally, shuts him down by saying that they're just classmates or that she'll pretend to be his girlfriend with all her might. He also hates wasting money over useless things or when he has to pay an extreme amount, which is why he often takes "emotional damage" and cries tears of blood when his money is wasted. History He used to live with his grandparents until his human grandfather died, moving to reside in the human world instead despite his grandmother Tamako's protests. Due to his father Sabato's criminal activities, Rinne had his money stolen by him and out of poverty, lives in an abandoned club building of the school he attends. He performs the duties of a shinigami, but due to his human blood often requires extra tools to aid him, which are often quite expensive. Trivia *Rinne is very different from some of Rumiko's other protagonists. Rinne isn't violent and doesn't have anger issues, and is respectful and polite to our heroine, Sakura Mamiya. *Like Ranma Saotome, he is unable to skate. *His father is half human, while his mother is full Shinigami. Therefore, Rinne is 25% human and 75% Shinigami. Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Related to Villain Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Manga Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Rumiko Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes